Magister Erimond
Summary At the behest of Corypheus, Livius Erimond approached Warden-Commander Clarel with the offer of an alliance after every Orlesian Warden began to hear the Calling. Erimond proposed that Tevinter blood sacrifices be used to bind demons to Grey Warden mages, eventually summoning an army to invade the Deep Roads and kill the remaining Old Gods before they wake, thus ending future Blights before they begin. Erimond concealed the fact that engaging in his rituals would also enslave the Wardens to Corypheus, and so, fearing the death of her order, Clarel accepted the magister's offer. He tricked the Warden-Commander into convincing her Wardens to violently use Blood Magic, thus binding themselves to Corypheus' control. Erimond was then pursued by the Inquisition, who laid siege to Adamant, but Erimond persuades Warden-Commander Clarel to initiate the summoning ritual. To Erimond's chagrin, Clarel begins to have second thoughts when the Inquisitor and their allies reveal Erimond's allegiance to Corypheus. The magister tries to battle the Warden-Commander atop the ramparts, but is easily defeated by her magic. Soon after the Warden-Commander is mangled by the dragon under Erimond's control, the latter flees and, despite the subsequent collapse of the rampart where he stands, manages to survive the Siege of Adamant and is brought to Skyhold for judgment. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely 7-C. At most 7-A with summons. Name: Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium Origin: Dragon Age Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage, Tevinter Magister, Maleficar (Blood Mage), Venatori Agent Powers and Abilities: Magic, Reality Warping (Mages draw forth the essence of the Fade, and can use it to warp reality), Blood Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of fire, lightning and ice variety), Homing Attack, Soul Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Automatic Defenses, Mind and Pain Manipulation (The Mind Blast spell can send people flying backwards, causing excruciating pain as well as draining the power of said pain to empower one's forcefield. Can remove negative status effects with it as well), Magic Nullification and Absorption, Intangibility, Summoning, likely others Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, likely Town level (Magisters are regarded as one of the most powerful mages in the whole world. By standards, he is way above both First and Grand Enchanters. Should be at least comparable to other magisters and, thus, to an early-game Inquisitor). At most Mountain level with summons (Can summon Corypheus' Red-Lyrium dragon) Speed: At least Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small Town level, likely Town level (Survived several, albeit casual, hits from Warden-Commander Clarel) Range: Hundreds of meters with his magic. Standard Equipment: His staff. Intelligence: Gifted (Could easily trick the Grey Wardens into trusting him. Persuaded even Warden-Commander Clarel, a senior Grey Warden of great wisdom and knowledge, convincing her that his plan was the right thing to do) Weaknesses: Utilizing his Blood Magic may weaken his vitality, though he normally taps into the blood of others to power his spells. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Age Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Blood Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 7